Ángeles VS Demonios
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: El paraíso y el infierno como siempre tiene sus diferencias; pero una chica que hace muchos siglos existió lo cambió todo porque ella se convirtió en un ángel caído y con la muerte de su emperador Frezeer se necesitaba un sucesor y ella los ayudaría; ella eligió y fue feliz pero los ángeles la asesinaron porque era un peligro y él nuevo rey se enfrentará al cielo, la chica resucitó


HOLA SOY LILITH.

Una historia de hechos reales, es broma pero es muy rara tiene sobrenatural y cuando se me vino a la mente yo misma me sorprendí espero que les guste.

_-Vegetay Bulma- _lo que hablan.

"_Kakarotto idiota"_- pensamientos.

(Vegeta e mejor)- mi opinión.

Ahora si les presento:

ÁNGELES V.S DEMONIOS

CAPÍTULO 1:

POV BULMA:

Hola soy Bulma y tengo 18 años soy una gran estudiante tengo las mejores calificaciones en mi escuela y no es por presumir pero también del país. Tengo una gran madre feliz y siempre con los ojos cerrados eso a mí me da miedo pero te acostumbras con el tiempo y tiene un bandeja de pastelillos siempre; y mi padre es el mejor científico del mundo el dueño de corporación capsula y aunque sea inteligente puede ser muy despistado pero igual con sus virtudes y defectos yo los quiero.

La diferencia de mí con otras chicas es que soy muy fuerte pero no la uso por que una vez me dijeron que era un monstruo y eso me puso muy triste y por un tiempo me aleje de todos pero mis padres me apoyaron para dejar es lugar de oscuridad; también creo en los demonios, ángeles, karma, y todo lo sobrenatural porque siento que me vigilan ; pero la mayoría de mis compañeros no creen eso piensan que son tonterías malditos idiotas no saben nada, su mente es solo sexo, tener un gran cuerpo, mujeres, hombres y muchas cosas así.

Pero tengo grandes amigos aunque algunos no comparten mis pensamientos sé que me apoyan por eso son los mejores amigos para mí.

_-Señorita Brief, ya se está haciendo tarde para su cita con su NOVIO-_ me dijo una de las empleadas de mi casa con una sonrisa pícara.

_-Gracias Sarah, oye te dije que no era una cita, pero me retiro, cuídate_- le dije y me retiré, no soy como esos multimillonarios que se creen mejor que otras personas solo por su dinero, mis padres me enseñaron a tratar a las personas por igual; PERO TRATO DIFERENTE A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE CREEN MEJOR Y SON HIPÓCRITAS.

Veo a las personas todos con vidas diferentes pero con el mismo destino sobrevivir porque el mundo cada día es más difícil.

Mi novio es una persona que no cree en los ángeles, demonios o la reencarnación pero igual lo amo.

POV VEGETA (en el inframundo):

Que aburrido es este lugar sin la mujer aunque haga pasado solo 50 años es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad y pensar que un día antes hablábamos de mocosos o como ella lo dice hijos, pero esos malditos ángeles por su culpa mi futuro se arruinó por ellos y como siempre estamos en guerra pero me alegre al saber que ella estaba bien pero reencarnó ese es el problema, pero es mejor eso que saber que es polvo espacial.

_-Su majestad la reina está a una edad adecuada_- dijo uno de mis soldados.

_Está bien, ahora tú maldito inútil ve a llamar a Kakarotto-_ dije con malhumor, pero en verdad estaba emocionado.. Espero que el idiota no me haga enojar con una de sus estupideces.

**RECUERDO:**

**El poderoso, apuesto, grandioso rey Vegeta del inframundo fue al mundo de los humanos y se fue a encontrar con su mujer.**

**Esperaba ver a una sensual, bella, y gritona mujerpero en vez de eso se encontró con una niñita llorando en un hermoso jardín.**

**Tú insecto quien esa mocosa- dije mirando a la niña, aunque se me hacía familiar y me daba ganas de abrazar.**

**Su majestad ella es la reina- dijo con miedo en la voz.**

**Como si es muy pequeña- dije sin creer que esa sea mi mujer.**

**Se lo dije majestad a reina tiene cinco años- volvio a decir.**

**Vegeta encontraste a Bulma- gritó el baboso de Kakarotto.**

**Cállate idiota- dije mientras lo golpeaba y la niña parecía a verlo escuchado.**

**Y yo me diriji a ella y a abrasé aunque no sé porque y e susurré que nos volveriamos a ver. **

**FIN DEL RECUERDO.**

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi.

_Me mandaste a llamar mi rey-_ dijo el idiota muy cortés y a su costado estaba el soldado de antes.

_Lárgate_- le grité al soldado apuntándolo con mi dedo y creo que casi se orina "que gracioso es hacerlos asustar"

_Guau Vegeta aún les das miedos a esos, deberías dejar de asustar aunque con tu cara sería muy difícil-_ dijo el baboso de Kakarotto si no fuera porque es uno de los mejores guerreros que tengo ya lo hubiera matado.

_Kakarotto cállate o te voy a matar_- dije con mi tono amenazador.. Como puedo tener soldados tan idiotas.

_Ya pero no te enojes Vegeta, siempre eres un gruñón, antisocial, molesto… jeje disculpa Vegeta era una bromita_- dijo el imbécil cuando notó mi aura maligna esta si me la paga.

Lo agarré del cuello y le dije_- Kakarotto que seas mi mano izquierda no significa que te tengas esas confianzas para mí, entendist_e_ o sino te voy a matar-_ le dije.

_SÍ Vegeta_ – me dijo mientras lo soltaba- _pero tengo una duda ¿por qué soy tu mano izquierda? Y que pasó con tu mano derecha y ¿por qué me vas a matar si ya estamos muerto?-_ me dijo el idiota como si no supiera quien es mi mano derecha y lo de asesinar.

_Siempre tengo que repetirlo 1. Mi mano derecha es la mujer; 2. De asesinarte es que si te hago un golpe o una herida muy fuerte podrías desaparecer o podrías reencarnar__ pero para nosotros los demonios es difícil de reencarnar y especialmente para ti ya que nadie quiere volver a ver tú cara de idiota 3. Tenemos una misión.-_ dije mientras me volteaba y salía de la sala del trono.

_Una misión que bien, pero ¿de qué se trata?-_ dijo el idiota rascándose la cabeza.

_Tú y yo iremos al lugar de los humanos y nos haremos pasar por uno de ellos_-dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Pero Vegeta no tenemos que meternos en eso o sino podríamos meternos en problemas-_ dijo pero..

_Tarado yo soy el rey del inframundo-_ le grité al cabezota.

_Jejeje discúlpame Vegeta me lo había olvidado-_ pero porque me molesto él no tiene remedio.

_Mejor cállate antes de que me arrepienta por llevarte-_ dije y nos dirigimos a la puerta del castillo y emprendimos vuelo.

Acabamos de llegar al mundo de los humanos, y es muy raro ya que nadie pelea pero esos son los humanos por lo que me enteré solo salen de noche esos cobardes y me pongo a buscar a la persona por quien vine aquí, pero maldición no la veo.

_Vegeta me podrías decir como es para ayudarte-_ me dijo Kakarotto con un tono de voz aburrido.

_Pues, es una mujer de tez blanca, ojos celestes y su cabello color celeste_- dije mientras en mi mente la recordaba y también su actitud y me sacaba una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente la borre.

_Sería fácil encontrar una chica así pero no veo nada-_ dijo mientras miraba por todos lados- _me doy por vencido nunca la encontraremos mejor porque no vamos a comer_- pero es idiota sabe que esto es importante para mí.

_Cállate idiota, ya la encontré-_ dije por que vi esa cabecita azul.

En eso la veo se ve igual de hermosa como la recordaba, como la extrañaba ella devuelta cambiaría ese espantoso lugar que es el infierno.

En eso ella voltea y me ve y me dedica una linda sonrisa y empieza a correr hacia mí y yo extendí mis brazos para recibirla pero me parecía extraño porque ella no debería recordarme.

Luego veo que ella pasa por mi costado y me mira como si fuera un rarito y se abraza con un idiota para mí parecía un insecto, y me voy donde están ellos y los separo y al chico lo agarró del cuello de su playera y lo iba a golpear porque con un golpe yo el Rey Vegeta de todo el Inframundo lo podría asesinar a esa escoria de humano, pero siento que me agarran y me jalan.

_Chicos disculpen a mi amigo es que los confundió-_ dijo Kakarotto mientras me jalaba a un callejón y yo intentaba soltarme pero sentí un golpe.

_Cálmate Vegeta hiciste un espectáculo ahí, y dio mucha risa, tuviste que ver tu cara de celoso eso valía oro_- dijo Kakaroto mientras se reía de mí DE MÍ.

_Kakarotto cállate-_ le dije avergonzado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

_Ya Vegeta pero que vamos a hacer ahora que sabemos que tiene un novio.-_ dijo pero yo ya tenía un plan.

_Kakaroto te recuerdas cual era el plan-_ le dije

_Sí era que la lleváramos al inframundo porque al verte ella te recordaría-_ dijo pero me asombre porque lo recordó y él no era así, este lugar lo está cambiando

_Ese era pero cambió, nos quedaremos aquí-_ dije mientras el se sorprendía "y haré que es idiota se alejen de mi mujer".

_Espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión Vegeta-_ dijo como si yo fuera a dar un paso atrás.

_Yo nunca me arrepiento de mis acciones Kakarotto-_ dije mientras sonreía

POV MILK (en el cielo):

_Gracias Videl y Gohan por esa información_ – dije

_POR nada nuestra señora_ – y se retiraron.

_Ahora no dejaré que nada te pase yo te protegeré por eso estuve entrenando por mucho tiempo y te traeré de donde en realidad vienes y es una promesa-_ dije- Y _Vegeta nunca más te va a volver a tener y no dejaré que te separen de mí._

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les guste, con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

LILITH se despide.

¿Merece reviews? no se se lo dejo a ustedes.


End file.
